


Against The Wall

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Short One Shot, because we got some junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: "So do you love me again?"





	Against The Wall

“Koo Junhoe.”

Junhoe turns to look at the owner of the voice. “Anything?”

“Hmmm ya. There is something.” Jiwon looks at him from top to bottom. He licks his lips, perhaps too many times.

“Jiwon hyung…” He places his hand on Jiwon’s shoulder.

“Fuck this.” Jiwon pushes Junhoe against the wall, trapping the younger man.

“Huh. So do you love me again?”

“Again? I never stopped.”

“Lies.” Junhoe looks away.

But the next thing he feels is Jiwon’s hungry lips against his lips. He kisses Jiwon back, knowing damn well that he misses Jiwon’s kiss. He allows Jiwon’s tongue into his mouth as they kiss harder, only pause to catch a breath.

“Are we really doing it here?”

Jiwon murmurs something as he is busy tasting Junhoe’s neck, leaving kisses everywhere on the latter’s neck. Junhoe gets turned on instantly. He hates how Jiwon always aims his weak spot.

“Jiwon... the other members…”

“Why are you worried? It’s not like they have never heard you screaming my name.” Jiwon smirks.

Jiwon’s hands find their ways to Junhoe’s butt, squeezing hard as he spread the cheeks. Junhoe whines as Jiwon slides a finger into his hole then another, stretching his tight hole. He buries his face on Jiwon’s shoulder, feeling another finger twisting inside his hole.

“Ji-Jiwon…”

“You like that baby?”

Junhoe tries not to moan. It’s not really about the other members but he doesn’t want the staffs to hear him moan but Jiwon doesn’t mind the idea of it. Jiwon becomes impatient and Junhoe’s outfit is definitely helping him. He moves his free hand, touching Junhoe’s exposed abs.

“No…I don’t…like…”

“Of course you are lying right now.” Jiwon looks at him.

“Put it back.” Junhoe blushes when he says that. Jiwon has already pull his fingers out. “Please…” Junhoe begs.

“Hmmm…”

That is all Jiwon responds. He looks at Jiwon’s busy hand unzipping his shirt, revealing more of his body. Jiwon is careful and taking time to unzip his already unzipped shirt. He closes his eyes, feeling the warm touch on his body. Jiwon’s fingers just brush against his hard nipples, crying for attention.

“Hard… like your cock…”

Jiwon lets Junhoe rubs his hard on against his thighs. He loves feeling the hard dick through the fabric. He’s going to make Junhoe begs for more.

“Uhhh… Jiwon…”

“Patience. You don’t want to get caught right?” Jiwon teases Junhoe’s nipple with his tongue.

“Shit…” Junhoe runs his fingers through Jiwon’s purple hair. “Jiwon…”

Jiwon kisses Junhoe’s chest as he slowly moves to the other nipple, with the mix of Junhoe’s sweat, Jiwon sucks the hard nipple making the latter moans his name. He wants more but he doesn’t want the stylist noona to hate them. He unbuttons Junhoe’s shirt hastily.

“Junhoe… I fucking miss you.”

 “You are lying.” Junhoe half opened mouth moans for more.

“I’m not…” Jiwon squeezes his cheeks hard as he pulls the latter for a rough kiss. “Say that shit one more time.” He looks into Junhoe’s eyes.

“You are lying.” Junhoe challenges him.

Junhoe notices Jiwon’s smirk. That smirk.

“You are testing me, Junhoe. Shut the fuck up.”

Jiwon is already pushing Junhoe’s pants to the floor, freeing the hard, needy cock. He licks the slit, sucking the head while his hand works along the shaft. Junhoe gasps loudly, quickly covers his mouth with his palm. It is only a matter of time before the rest of the boys realize that the two of them are not in the waiting room.

“I’m gonna have to punish you.” Jiwon bites the head softly.

Junhoe watches as his cock slides into Jiwon’s hot mouth. Jiwon presses Junhoe’s hips, sucking the whole length till his nose reaches Junhoe’s happy trail. The younger man grabs his hair hard as he bobs his head savoring Junhoe’s cock.

“Ffuckkk…”

Jiwon’s mouth now is sucking his balls while he jerks with Jiwon’s palm around his cock. Jiwon pushes his fingers into Junhoe’s hole as he keeps sucking the balls. Junhoe whines. He clenches his butt hole making it tight for Jiwon’s fingers.

“You don’t tell me what to do.”

Jiwon sounds angry which is hot. Junhoe trembles when Jiwon pinches his cheeks hard again, with piercing gaze deep into his eyes. Junhoe moans in Jiwon’s mouth as he feels Jiwon’s hand stroking up and down his shaft with Jiwon’s thumb caressing the slit.

They kiss hard, slowly turns into sloppy, rough kiss. Jiwon licks Junhoe’s mouth then travels along Junhoe’s chin and neck, sucking and biting but not leaving any marks. They hate to explain it to the stylist noona.

“Jiwon… please…”

“Please what?” Jiwon kisses down Junhoe’s body, taking his own sweet time. He nibbles on Junhoe’s nipple, sucking it hard.

“Uhhh… make me…”

Jiwon kisses each of Junhoe’s impressive six packs. A year ago it was flat but he still kisses Junhoe’s tummy. He glances at the time.

“I will make you…whatever you want…we don’t have much time anyway.”

Junhoe’s cock sinks into Jiwon’s mouth, feeling his length grazed against Jiwon’s teeth. The man groans, perhaps too loudly that it echoes around the empty room they found. Junhoe bucks his hips, feeling the sensation of Jiwon’s wet mouth around his cock and three fingers pumping and twisting his aching hole.

He knows he won’t last long.

“Jiwon…let me…” Junhoe almost hurts his head as he squirms above Jiwon, leaning his head against the wall.

Jiwon calms Junhoe down, rubbing his stomach as he keeps sucking. He could feel that Junhoe is close to coming. One loud moan from Junhoe before the man releases his load into Jiwon’s mouth, bucking his hips making Jiwon gags a little.

“Whore.”

Jiwon wipes his lips. Some of Junhoe’s seeds spilled onto his shirt.

“Shut up.” Junhoe’s face turns red. “I think you need some help too.”

“Uh-huh. My room. Midnight, princess.” Jiwon helps him with the pants. “I’ll wait for your ass to sit on my dick. Now go first.” He kisses Junhoe’s lips again, pinning the latter’s hands against the wall.

Junhoe loves being under control right now. Glad that Jiwon hasn’t planned to leave this empty room yet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> cancelled all angst because we got some junbob at the concert wohoo~ find me on twitter hihihi


End file.
